sick
by TheSkyIsntTheLimite
Summary: Bay and Daphne are sick. As Regina takes them to the doctor's office something happens. Something that would change everything for the family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Bay opened her eyes and looked at her phone to find out that it was only 5:30am and she could have slept for another hour. Her stomach aced and her mouth was dry so she decided to get some water. On the way down the stairs she suddenly felt dizzy. Her legs suddenly started to shiver and it made her fall to a sitting position. Now she knew she was sick. She also knew that today was the last day to sign to the art class that she really wanted to go to but stupidly forgotten to sign for all week. I need to pretend I'm not sick so that I could go to school and sign in she thought to herself. So she took a glass of water and went beck up to her bed and went back to sleep.

"Bay! Bay wake up already! you will be late for school" she heard her mom yell at her from the kitchen. Bay opened her eyes and felt terrible. But I have to go to school today she thought to herself. She dressed up and came downstairs. "Are you OK honey? you don't look to good" said her mom Kathryn "Im totally fine mom… and Im also late! gotta go" said Bay, not wanting her parents to notice that she wasn't really OK but sick. She had a stomachache but it was weak compering to her throat. She started coughing in order to clear her throat but it only made it feel worst. Today it was Daphnis turn to drive them to school so she went to the guest house where Regina was standing in the living room setting up big canvas and a basket of fruit. "Bay! hello! I didn't think Daphne was the driver today! she wasn't feeling so good so I told her to stay in bed. But I can drive you today! we'll have quality mother-daughter time!" as Regina said those things Bay started to get dizzy again so she turned around and pretended like she was looking for something inside her backpack. "OK that sounds fine, i'll just go for one second I need to tell Daphne something" said Bay "I'll see you in the car". As Regina went out to start the car Bay went to Daphne's room feeling terribly sick.

Daphne felt someone touching he. She turned around and found Bay signing her "Hey, how are you feeling?" Bay signed "OMG Bay you look terrible!" "Thank you" Bay signed with a sarcastic face. "No Bay! you really look sick! why don't you stay home today?" "I can't! its the last day to sign to that art class" Bay felt dizzy again so she set on Daphne's bed. "Wow Bay are you sure you cant stay home? why wont I text Emmet to sign you in?" Daphne offered "No I need to meet with the teacher Mr. Thomas and present one of my art pieces… Oh look at the time Regina is waiting for me in the car!" Bay said before Daphne could convince her to stay home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **

Bay came rushing out of the guest house and straight into Regina's car her throat and stomach aching. "How Daphne feels? Did you tell her I was taking you to school?" Regina asked, not noticing Bay's uncomfortable movements "She is doing fine. Can we go now? I don't want to be late" "Sure Bay- only one thing, I don't want Daphne to be alone I think i'll ask Kathryn to stay in our house just until I come back" Regina suddenly started to notice there was something wrong with her daughter "are you OK? I hope you didn't got what Daphne have" Regina said while putting her hand on Bay's feverish forehead. "Bay your head is boiling! you shouldn't be out of bed! does Kathryn know?!" "I'm fine! Just get me to school!" "Bay… are you sure you want to go to school today? if there is some kind of a test or something I can call Melody and tell her your sick and you could take it some other time" "Its not a test! I just need to go to school!" Regina knew Bay had a reason and that she couldn't convince Bay to stay at home, so she drove Bay to school.

Bay came in to her History class just in time. "Whats wrong?" Emmet asked her after he received a very worried text from Daphne saying Bay is very sick and he should keep an eye on her "Everything is OK! Why no one understands i'm not sick i'm just having a… bad hair day!" Bay said trying not to grab her stomach and scream of pain. I just need to pass this class and during break I would go, sign in and have my meeting with Mr. Thomas Bay thought to herself, and then I could go back home and be sick. Only then. Mrs. Shepard came in and started to sign about WW2. Bay couldn't focus. She felt her fever raising, her stomach kept bugging her and her throat was dry again. And she felt so tired, so very tired. Her eyes closed slowly. She woke up in the nurses office. It was five minutes before the break between History class to Algebra. She tried to stand up but got dizzy and set back down.

The nurse saw Bay was awake so she came and pushed her gently back to lying condition. "Regina is coming to get you back home Bay, your fever was 103.2 . It was to high for you to stay at school. How are you feeling?" "I feel good, and besides I need to go to class I cant stay here. Call Regina and tell her not to come!" said Bay not wanting to miss the meeting she had with Mr. Thomas. "Bay you cant go out of this room until Regina would come. We don't want you to get other kids sick." "No! but I need to go and meet Mr. Thomas!" "Mr. Thomas is also sick! He didn't came today" "Oh." Bay started to think. What could she do? She decided it would be fine to meet with him tomorrow morning because he wasn't in school and it wasn't her fault. She nodded toward the nurse as a sign of agreement to stay there and wait for Regina to come.

Kathryn was at the guest house while Regina went out to get Bay from school. When school called and told them both that her fever was high and that she fell asleep during class Kathryn was worried. Both of her daughters were now sick and she couldn't do anything. She heard a bell ring. It was Daphne's way to call her because Daphne lost her voice earlier. She walked to Daphne's room looking at her girl suffering. Daphne was rolled in a little ball. Kathryn touched Daphne holding the thermometer in her other hand. She pushed it into Daphne's mouth. "If when Bay comes her fever is as high as yours i'm taking you two to the doctor! Its no fun to see you baby girls sick." Daphne didn't want to talk. Her stomach and throat were aching and she generally felt bad. Then the lights flashed and the doorbell rang. Bay and Regina walked in Regina basically holding Bay from falling. Kathryn ran to help her and the two worried moms put Bay on the couch bringing the thermometer to her putting it in Bay's mouth. It was 103.9 . The two moms looked at each other and went to the kitchen together. "They look terrible!" Kathryn said after seeing Bay "I know its killing me!" Regina responded "We should take them to the doctor" Kathryn said expecting total agreement from Regina "I think what we need is just some time at home resting" Regina argued "But shouldn't we even check for whats wrong with them? what if its something big?" Regina knew Kathryn was making sense but she also knew her daughter and that since she was 3 and had to be in the hospital everyday Daphne was terrified from doctors. "Daphne would hate it. Its going to be tough to even get her out of bed, she hates hospitals and doctors" "then I would ask for a house call, anything to make her more comfortable" Kathryn said, feeling sorry for her girls. "Maybe we should move the two to the living room in the big house, so that we could keep an eye on them both at the same time" offered Kathryn "sounds good" "I will go there and make are everything is ready there. Will you bring the girls in about five minutes?" Kathryn asked half way out "no problem" Regina answered. Regina woke Bay up and made her sit up "we should go to the big house, come on, lets go together" Regina tried to convince Bay as she tried to say something no one could understand- her voice was gone like Daphne's. Her mom held her up and they walked to the big house living room. Bay collapsed to the sofa and started to shiver. Kathryn gave her a blanket and a cup of hot tea. Regina went back and got Daphne who also got a blanket and tea.


	3. channel 7 news

**Chapter 3**

The two girls trembled into the car. Regina was driving. She drove faster and faster as she saw how sick the girls were. Kathryn couldn't come, her book was about to be printed and she was suppose to get the first copy today. Regina thought about how to get in the fastest way to the doctors office. It was already rush hour so she decided not to take the highway but drive in the smaller neighbors. The girls were coughing. Regina thought how bad their cough was. She didn't knew how it got to be so bad so fast. She saw a sign that said she couldn't drive faster then 55 mph. She regretted that she didn't drove through the highway. She was nervous and she didn't even knew why.

Kathryn heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door. It wasn't the USPS delivery boy she expected to see. It was Toby. "Why are you here? do you feel sick?" she said thinking that the last thing she needs is another sick kid in the house. "No mom I'm OK. I came back because I knew that you are suppose to get your book today. I wanted to be here when it happens." She hugged him. She was pretty sad that she would be the only one in the house. "Where are Bay and Daphne?" "Regina took them to the doctor. They were to sick to not go." "Oh that sucks". They walked to the living room and opened the TV. There was nothing interesting to see. Toby was flipping between the channels. In channel 7 there was a traffic report. Some car flipped in a small neighborhood. The highway was packed. He flipped again. Channel E! . He liked watching channel E! but they talked about someone's dress so he continued flipping. The doorbell rang again. Kathryn went to open it and Toby came with. It was the book and it looked amazing. She was so happy! She told Toby to get her phone from the living room so she could call first John and then Regina and the girls. "Honey the book just came! It looks amazing!" She said "I love it so much!" "You are an amazing writer. I am not surprised! Oh honey I need to go! Car wash emergency! Love you! I'll see you tonight and we'll go celebrate! bye" Kathryn then tried to call Regina's phone but it was going straight to voicemail. "Maybe they are at the doctors office already" said Toby after looking at his mom's worried face "They will call you in a few minutes when they will come out, lets go to the living room and watch a movie to celebrate!" "OK. but when they call you stop the movie and wait for me" Kathryn replied laughing.

They were already half way in the movie and Regina didn't call yet. Kathryn was worried but Toby made a rule after the first five minutes that she cant keep staring at the phone. "I'm going to the bathroom, but you can keep watching" Kathryn said hoping he would keep watching so that he would be able to hear the phone call she's about to do. She came in and locked the door. She then opened the tap so if Toby was listening he would hear water and not the phone call. First she called Regina but no one answered. Then she called the Doctor's office to see if everything was OK and what happened. "Hello you reached Mission Hills health clinic how may I help you?" "Hello, my name is Kathryn Kennish and my daughters had an appointment for about an hour ago. I was wondering if they are still there? Their names are Bay and Daphne and they are with their other mom Regina." "I see the appointment but it says here that they never showed up. It might be a mistake let me check." Kathryn was really nervous now. What happen? Why Regina's phone is off? Where are they?. "Ms. Kennish? They never showed up. Would you like me to call the police or anything?" "No thank you" Kathryn replied quickly and hung up the phone. Her head was racing. She didn't knew what to think all she thought was where are her little sick daughters and why didn't she came with them. She came out of the bathroom. Toby looked at her and knew there was something wrong. "Mom? are you OK? Sot down you look like you re going to faint." "No Toby I cant sit down I need to…" "Mom sit down!" Toby pushed her gently to the sofa. "Sit down, I will make you a cup of tea. We can keep watching the" "No!" Kathryn yelled at him not intently "No. The girls and Regina are missing. I don't know where they are" She started crying and Toby came to her and hugged her. "They are OK mom, they are with Regina. They are OK" "And what if their not OK? What if Regina had a flat tire and they are stuck in some weird ally?! And what if they were in a car crash or something?!" she said. Toby's face changed color. He became white as the wall behind him. "Oh no!" He said, not explaining to his mother what he think happened to the girls. He rushed up the stairs and opened his computer. He googled Channel 7 news. He already knew what happened to his two little sisters and to Regina.


	4. Chapter 4- Hospital

**Chapter 4-**

Sorry it took me a lot of time to upload this chapter but I will start writing more often.

John was in the middle of a crisis. There were two buckets that were missing. He was cheered by the thought of coming home today and celebrating with his lovely wife her book. He wanted to call her and tell her he cant wait, but then his phone died and he found out that he forgot his charger at home.

Toby already knew what happened to his two little sisters and to Regina. He knew already fro about an hour and a half but only now he figured it out. He remembered seeing the news, about the car who flipped up side down on that small neighborhood. He remember thinking for one tiny second that it looked like Regina's car. The website was loading as the anticipation and stress in the rome ruse higher and higher. The site was finally on and Toby looked for the article about car that he saw before. He couldn't find it. But Kathryn could. She found it first and he entered to the article.

Name of injured: Not known

Condition of injured: two kids- seriously injured, older woman- unconscious, but not seriously injure.

Estimated age of injured: Two teen girls at the ages of 15-17 and one woman at the age of 35-47

Physical description: one red hair tall teenage girl and two latino looking.

The description was exactly what hey feared it would be. They were no sure it was Daphne, Bay and Regina. And they knew it was bad. Very bad. No one said a word. Toby hugged his mother. She started crying. He looked trough the page trying to find what hospital were thy taken to. Two minutes later they were on their way to St. Luke's Hospital. Toby tried to talk with his mom while he drove as fast as he could. "Mom? Its going to be ok. Their going to be ok." She didn't even looked at him. She didn't really heard him. She felt paralyzed. She couldn't talk, or move. She couldn't even think. "Mom? Do you want me to call dad?" She didn't answer. He decided he would call John when they would reach the hospital.

They finally got there. They walked in and saw a nurse. "excuse me? Nurse?" Toby asked "Yes" the nursed answered "My two little sisters and one of their mom… I mean… The 3 people that were in the car crash this morning- I'm a relative I think. What happened to them?" "I am very sorry but I cant give you information until you tell me the relationship" "I am the teenage girls brother and the older woman is one of their moms. their names are Regina, Bay and Daphne" said Toby, annoyed "OK, come with me please" While they were walking Kathryn was still silent. Toby was worried about her. "Mom are you ok?" he kept asking her. She didn't answer. They reached room number 226. The door was closed and they didn't knew who was in there. The nursed knocked on the door A weak sound was heard. The nurse open the door not before explaining to Toby and Kathryn that they shouldn't look shocked and that they would see a lot of machines and they shouldn't be scared. They walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- **

It was Regina. She didn't looked as bad as they thought she would. She had a broken leg and a broken wrist. She had bruises on her face. "Hey" Regina said in a very sad and quite voice. "Hey" answered Toby with a little smile. "The girls- the doctor said they would be fine. Bay is in surgery now, she has glass pieces in her right hand, but she will be fine and probably be able to draw again soon. Daphne have a concussion and a broken knee, but she will be ok." Regina waited to hear the answer from Kathryn, but Kathryn was silence. Toby felt the tension finally and said "so they would be ok? you all will be ok? Wow that's a relief." "Daphne is in X- Ray right now, but when they would finish it she would come here." Regina said. "I need to call John" Kathryn said, leaving the room. "What's going on with her?" Regina asked Toby, with a very worried look on her face. "I really don't know, She was totally silence since we left the house."

John heard his phone and he knew it was his wife because of her special ringtone. He was surprised she called him because Toby texted him a while ago that the two of them were watching a movie.

"Hey honey what's up?"

"Oh John!" He heard Kathryn say, right before she started weeping

"What's wrong? Sweetie where are you?"

"Im in the St. Luke's Hospital! Its Regina and the girls they were in a car accident!" she cried

"Im on my way! I'll be there as fast as I can and you could tell me everything! Don't worry I'm going to be right there!"

Kathryn was happy he didn't ask her any questions because she knew it would only make her cry more, and she was already crying pretty badly. She felt like it was her fault that the accident happened. She felt like if she would have gone with them, they might have chosen a different rode or something. She didn't even knew what. All she knew was that her two little babies were in this hospital somewhere and she wasn't with them.

John came running through the elevator door. He was looking for Kathryn. She could see him, but she felt like being alone right now. She didn't want him to tell her it wasn't her fault or everything is going to be ok. She just wanted to be alone. So she went inside an empty room she saw. John was looking for Kathryn for abut ten minutes now. He decided that she must have went to the bathroom or maybe even to Regina's room, so he asked the nurse where was Regina's room and then he went there. When he came in Toby was sitting on the only chair in the room next to Regina's bed. Regina was half lying half sitting. You could see she was in pain. "Hey. How are you feeling?" He said "Is Kathryn not here? Where is she?" John asked before Regina could even reply "She went to the waiting room to call you and she didn't come back. you can sit here meanwhile." Toby said, getting up from the chair. "Did she tell you about the girls?" Asked Regina hoped Kathryn did tell John already "No. What about them?" Asked John starting to realize it is a big deal. "Bay is in surgery right now, she has glass pieces in her right hand, and Daphne have a broken knee and a concussion, but they will be just fine." Said Toby trying to help Regina. But instead of helping her he just made her hear these things. She felt terrible, but not because of her injuries but because what she had done to the girls. It was really hard saying it, but it was even harder hearing started to cry and John calmed her. It was like he knew how she felt. Then Daphne was brought in and Regina immediately stopped crying. She didn't like watching Daphne like this, But she couldn't let Daphne see her cry. She had to be strong for the girls. John came over to Daphne and hugged her. He was so happy to see she still looked like his old Daphne. Daphne was just a little bit confused on why was John there. She wasn't fully awake because she was given strong pain killers for headaches and also antibiotics for what ever she and Bay had before the accident. The Kathryn walked in, hugged Daphne and John, and while hugging john she felt the tears coming piling up in her eyes ready to explode. So she said "I'll be right back I think I forgot… something outside" and she ran out the door. "Is Kathryn ok?" Daphne asked, because even she could tell there was something wrong with Kathryn. "Kathryn is fine she just forgot something outside" Said John, partly trying to convince himself.

Kathryn got out of the waiting room area and just walked. Then she saw Bay being carried on a bed out of the elevator. She ran forward her. "Honey? Bay? Sweetie?" She tried yelling to her daughter, without any success. The nurses around the bed finally heard her and stopped. She came over and looked at her daughter who was unconscious. Bay looked so helpless. She felt sorry for Bay, Because she was unconscious already and all. She wanted to hug her but then the nurses around Bay's bed told her she had to move because Bay was suppose to go into surgery already but there was a delay and something. They kept talking and talking until she moved to the side (not before giving Bay a big kiss on her forehead and wishing her good luck). Then she came back to Regina and Daphne's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**-

Some of you asked me to write longer chapters so I tried to. If its long and you prefer shorter episodes then either write it in a personal message or post it in the comments. thank you and enjoy!

Kathryn was next to the closed door. All she heard was a small cry. She was confused. Toby, Daphne, Regina and John were all inside. Who was crying? and why? She came in and saw that Daphne was the only one there and she was crying . "What happened? And where is everyone?" "I don't know. I fell asleep and when I woke up they were all gone. Even mom. Her bed isn't even here any more" Daphne explained, still crying "Im sure the doctor just took her for some check and John and Toby probably went to get coffee or something" Kathryn tried to calm Daphne "Mom would never leave me like this. I remember when I was like 3 and I was after surgery and this nurse came and told her she had to leave so she made the nurse to submit her so that she could stay in the hospital with me after visit hours." Daphne immediately regretted saying this. She knew Kathryn was very "touchy" about this subject. Kathryn came and set on daphne's bad. "Sweaty" she signed "Regina loves you more then anything. She wouldn't leave you for anything in the world and so do me and John. We all love you girls so much." "I know! That's why I'm worried!" Daphne said, and Kathryn finally understood. "Do you want to watch something on TV? What channels do they have?" Kathryn said, trying to change Daphne's mood "I actually don't know. could you bring me the remote?" asked daphne "fine".

Daphne was flipping between channels but still had tears in her eyes and Kathryn was laying next to her when John came in. "Where are Toby and Regina?" He asked "We don't know, we assumed Toby was with you. where were you anyway?" Kathryn asked "After I knew everyone were OK I went back home to bring clean cloths and I brought your laptop and some books and magazines" He said, showing them the big bag he was carrying around. "Can I have my laptop?" "Sure hon" John replied as he took out the laptop and brought it to Daphne. She closed the TV and asked him "Do you maybe know where did Toby and my mom went?" "No idea. Sorry." Kathryn signed to Daphne that she and John would be right back and that they just go outside for one second. They went outside after receiving an OK sign from Daphne and giving her a big hug. "Why did Toby left the room?!" Asked Kathryn "Why did Regina left the room?" Asked John. They knew it wasn't anybody's fault but it was so hard to see their Girl crying in a hospital bed. Both of them felt like it was their fault. They hugged. "Everything is going to be OK" said John. "You are definitely Toby's father." Replied Kathryn remembering how her son hugged her and told her it would be OK when they found out about the accident. "I love you" She said "I love you to" John said. They stayed hugged for a few short minutes and then went back in. Around five minutes after coming in the door opened and Toby came in. "Hey guys" he said. "Where have you been?!" Asked John almost yelling "After you left I went out to take a walk and I saw this little girl, she was around 4 years old crying. So I came to her and asked her if she was ok and she said she cant find her dad and that her mom is in this hospital. So I asked what's her name. She told me her name was Emilia Amber and that she was 4 years old. So I told her I would help her find her mom and dad. It took us about half an hour to find her mom's room but when we got there there was no one inside and the nurse said that her mom was in surgery. She told me she was hungry so we went to a vending machine and I bought her some chocolate and we shared it. Then we watched some TV and then she fell asleep. After an hour her dad showed up and I left. He wanted to pay for the chocolate but I didn't let him. Hope its ok?" Toby said. Kathryn and John couldn't even be mad at him for not telling them where he was. He was a good kid. "You're going to be an awesome dad someday" Daphne told him. "No pressure" Said Kathryn, joking, for the first time since they arrived to the hospital. Then, Bay came in. Well, not only Bay, it was Bay sleeping on a bad and two nurses moving the bad. "How is she?" Asked Kathryn immediately. Her smile came off her face in a second. The nurses only said that the doctor would be here in a sec. they went out and the doctor came in. "So? how is she?" "Hello, Im doctor Robins, The surgery was a success. I believe the function of her hand would be fully gained. She will have to have physiotherapy for about 4-6 months but after that I believe her hand would have between 85-100 precent of her old function." "85-100 precent?! She's a painter. She draws all the time. It her favorite thing to do!" "I'm sorry Ms. but we did every thing we could. If I was you I would have been happy she is alive after this accident. Its amazing that no one died. it was really a though accident." Kathryn was red as a tomato. The doctor came to Bay's bed and started waking her up. "Bay? Are you awake?" Bay opened her eyes just a little bit. The light was so strong. she closed her eyes immediately. The doctor saw she was awake and started talking to her. "Bay? Do you know where you are? Do you remember why you are here? Do you know your full name?" She answered to all of his questions. He then checked some things and then he asked her to move her right hand. Everyone in the room was on edge. "I can't". She said. The room was quit. "Can you move any of the fingers?" The doctor asked "I don't want to try." answered bay. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?" She asked the doctor. "Yes honey" answered Kathryn. The doctor looked at Kathryn, he was angry at her, but at the same time he understood. If it were his own kid, he would have acted the same way. "I will be back in an hour to check you again" He told Bay while looking at Kathryn "You should rest while i'm gone, but don't try to hold anything with your right hand. OK?" "Sure" Bay answered quietly as she fell back to sleep. "Now you" he said looking at Daphne. He checked her knee and asked her to follow the light. Then he looked at Kathryn and asked "You are her mother right?" "Yes" Kathryn answered "OK good, so I would tell you this now- try to keep her awake for the next 23 hours" , "Why?" asked Toby in a surprised look, but he didn't got an answer, "OK I will keep her awake" said Kathryn. as the doctor was about to leave the room John approached to him and asked quietly "Do you know where Regina is?" "Is regina the older woman with the black hair that was in this room earlier?" asked the doctor "Yes, do you know where she might be?" "I think I do but I'm not sure, let me go check for you" the doctor kindly replied. He went right away to check in the nurses station and then came back and said he doesn't know. "Thank you anyway" replied John. Bay was asleep and Toby and Daphne were playing Checkers, so John and Kathryn said they were going to get some coffee in the cafeteria. They went out of the room and down to the cafeteria. They bought some coffee and set down. "How are you feeling honey?" Asked John because of Kathryn's worried look "Not good" she answered "why?" "what if I went with them to the office in the first place? What if I had drove? What if I didn't rushed them to go to the doctor? What if" John stopped her in the middle of the sentence. He already knew what was going to happen next. She would keep thinking what if's and he wouldn't know what to do. So instead of keep thinking what if thoughts he told her "What if, we never found out about the switch? Then Bay would have never gone to this school and never become sick in the first place. What if, the switched never had happened? Then we would have never met Bay. What if, the switch did happen but we would have found out earlier and we would have fought over full custody for both girls? Then Regina wouldn't be taking them to the doctor's and the crash wouldn't have happened. Or, just maybe, it would have happened, but instead of two moms who would support Bay and Daphne, it would have been only you? And you would have needed someone to support you either. So maybe its just best not to think of what if's. Maybe its just best to think about what now." He said. Kathryn started to cry and John move to her side of the table and hugged her. then they both went back to the room and found the doctor back in the room checking Bay. He didn't look to happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

"Mom!" Bay cried "I can't move my hand!" She was crying and yelling. Kathryn ran to her and hugged her as hard as she could, as if she could squeeze out the pain. Bay started panicking "Mom I wont be able to draw anymore. I wont be able to do anything anymore!" Bay started breathing fast and short breath and her face became whiter and whiter by the second. The doctor called the nurse and she brought a mask. They putted it on Bay's face. Then they injected her something. "This would make her fall asleep." Said the doctor, with sad eyes. When she'll wake up I would come back and check in with her. I might recommend her meeting with a psychiatrist. But anyway, I know why she cant move her hand and it is totally normal after the surgery that she had. I will need to open her hand again" "No! I wont let you do this to her again" Said Kathryn, interrupting the doctor, "Look what you have done to my little girl! You had to give her a shot to make her fall a sleep! that's not normal!" She started crying, so John came to her and hugged her. The doctor continued talking "I believe that Bay's condition is caused by something that blocks the Ulnar nerve, all I need to do is find out what it is and then it would be easier, and faster, to fix this" He looked at Kathryn waiting for an answer, but the answer came from John "alright doctor. Do whatever you need to get us our little girl back. Thank you." "I will schedule that surgery for next month, she need's time to rest." "That much?" asked Toby "Yes unfortunately. I believe that in about two or three days Daphne and Bay will be able to go back home." "OK" said john. The doctor left the room. everyone was quite. Bay was asleep, John and Kathryn were sitting and hugging on her bed, Toby was standing next to the window and Daphne was laying in her bed. "Wait, so… Where is my mom?" Asked Daphne She didn't got an answer. She assumed it was because no one knew. Everyone stayed at the same place. It was already very dark outside and everyone were very tired. It was defiantly a long day. Suddenly Bay woke up, screaming. "What's wrong honey?" Kathryn immediately asked Bay seemed confused for a few seconds "Ohh mom. I was sure I'm in the car again. It was terrible, I was so scared!" "Baby you're alright and I'm with you now" Kathryn hugged Bay "I will never leave you again" John slide the curtain that was between the two beds so that Kathryn and Bay would be able to be alone. Toby and him came and set next to Daphne. John looked at his kid's eyes. They were tired. He knew that soon a nurse would come in and ask him and Toby to leave. He signed to Daphne "Me and Toby will have to go back home soon, but I will be here tomorrow as soon as possible, and Kathryn will stay here all night" He looked at her eyes. She understood. Now he was talking to Toby "We will go home and tomorrow morning you will go to school, and when school is over I will come and get you, and you would bring your homework and you would work here because me and mom and Regina would be here, probably. OK with you?" Toby didn't even had power to argue about going to school, he was that tired. "OK with me". They started a game of Apple's to Apple's.

In the meanwhile Kathryn and Bay were assuring each other that everything would be OK and that it would all be over in a month. Bay thought it was funny how she had to assure her mom that she would be fine, as much as her mom needed to assure her. "Mom?" "what honey?" "Thank you" "For what?" "For being you." At that moment John moved back the curtains. They are asking for me and Toby to leave now. They said you could stay the night but we have to go, also, Toby looks really tired, and he needs to go to school tomorrow." "OK. I love you honey, see you tomorrow morning" "I love you to"

Toby and John went back home and Kathryn stayed with the girls. Bay was asleep but Daphne wasn't allowed to sleep so Kathryn offered they watch a movie together. "So, do you remember what happened?" asked Kathryn, remembering how Bay woke up screaming, "No, I think I passed out or something and everything that happened since we left the house until I reached here is kind of blurry." "Oh well, I think its good." "Could you go out and ask a nurse or something where's my mom?" Daphne asked. Kathryn was sad that in this moment Daphne thought of Regina as her mom, and wasn't satisfied with Kathryn, but she understood. "Sure hon" She went outside and started asking nurses if they could check where Regina was, The first nurse said she didn't knew, the second nurse said she might be in X-ray or something, so Kathryn checked, Regina wasn't there, She was on her way back to the room to tell Daphne she would continue looking later when she bumped into doctor Robins. "Doctor?" The doctor turned around "oh hey Kathryn, I was just on my way to your room, I have some news." His expression annoyed Kathryn, she didn't know if the news were good or bad, all she knew was that she wasn't ready for bad news. "What kind of news? Good or bad?" "Both" the doctor answered. "What are the news?" Asked Kathryn, that now as already very irritated and almost angry at him "I cant tell you, but soon Regina would come to your room and tell you, then you'll understand." As soon as Kathryn heard Regina's name she remembered she was looking for her "Regina! you know where she is!" "Yes I do, and she is alright, in about an hour or so she would come in to your room and tell you everything."


	8. Chapter 8

"…And thats all, now we just need to wait for Regina to come and tell us" Kathryn told the girls everything the doctor told her.

So they waited.

After 30 minutes Bay fell asleep.

After another 30 minutes Kathryn fell asleep.

Daphne didn't fall asleep because she know she wasn't allowed to.

And also, she was to nerves to fall asleep.

What could her mom tell her? where did her mom went for more then 5 hours without telling her? what was the big secret?

She wasn't sure if she should wake Kathryn but she decided she wouldn't wake her because she knew how hard this day was on Kathryn.

She forgot how late it was and called Emmet, he didn't answer and it really annoyed her, then she remember what time it was and that he doesn't know what happened with her or with bay so she

decided to write him a SMS

"Hey Emmet! listen, so the craziest thing happened today, you probably wont even believe me! ok. So when I woke up I wasn't feeling to good so I decided to stay home, and Bay was sick too, I don't

know if you saw her today at school but she went and when she came back we were both feeling really bad so my mom, Regina, she took us both to the doctor and then a car crashed into ours! It was

so bad. So basically we will survive. But Bay couldn't move her hand today and the doctors think it is very serious but they said she will be fine eventually. I have a small concussion and my knee is

cracked or broken or something so I can't go to sleep. text me when you wake up -Daphne"

After about a minute or so her phone flashed, which meant she had a new text.

"I didn't see Bay today at school and I was very worried. How are you now? really. -Emmet"

"Really? Im scared to death. I have no idea whats going on and my mom isn't even here. I keep getting these flashbacks from when I was three and I was staying in hospitals just like this getting

surgeries and stuff. It is not fun. -Daphne"

"Im going to come and see you two tomorrow straight after school ok? -Emmet"

"Yeah thank -Daphne"

"Oh and what about your mother? where is she? -Emmet"

"Actually, I have no clue. But she is supposed to be back sometime, its her room too. -Daphne"

After ten minutes of silence she figured he went to sleep. Then she saw the door opens up a little

"Mom?" She said, hoping for a positive answer.

She saw her mom being brought in a wheel chair into the room.

Tears in her eyes.

"What mom? what happened?" she signed to her mother "Mom!" she said, quietly but firmly so that she wouldn't wake Bay or Kathryn up.

"I don't think she has any power left, she had a pretty bad day. It would be best if you let her sleep for a while" Signed the nurse that brought Regina in the room.

"Can't you just tell me whats up with her? where has she been?"

"No. sorry." he signed.

"How is your head? and knee?" He said after looking in her file

"Im fine. they hurt but I'm fine"

"Do you want me to keep you company for a while?"

"No thats ok".

The nurse went out of the room and daphne sat up and looked at the room.

She looked at her two moms and her sister for a moment.

Then suddenly it all went black and she felt like she was upside down.

She was in the car again.

She was trapped in the flipped car again.

She started to scream but no one heard her.

She started to breath really fast.

Her heart beat started to race and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt something on her mouth.

She opened her eyes, even with more panic and saw the nurse from before.

She was again in the room with her two mothers and her sister.

She was safe.

The nurse put the oxygen mask on her so that she would breath normally again and stayed with her for about half an hour, until he saw Daphne was ok.

"Don't take off that mask ok? It will provide you gas that would help you be calm. Please. Just don't do anything that would cause you more stress" The nurse signed before she left.

"OK" Daphne signed back.

The rest of the night went smoothly.

Around 6am a bunch of doctors came in "Rounds" they said to daphne.

Kathryn woke up quickly and stood next to daphne when they talked about her and signed everything they said.

"They say that your knee is broken and that they would go in surgically today." She signed, then the doctor came closer to Daphne and checked her heart beat and her eyes.

Everything was good.

"Doctor?" asked Kathryn "Why is she wearing that mask?"

"She had a panic attack in the night. Now she is breathing gas to make her calm."

"Ok thank you" said Kathryn, surprised by the news.

Then the doctors moved to Bay and Kathryn woke her up.

"Honey? Are you up?" asked Kathryn gently

"Now I am".

"Good, the doctor is here to check you. Can you move your hand?" asked Kathryn slowly

"Don't try!" said the doctor immediately

"Why?" Asked the really scared Bay

"don't try to move you hand. We think that you broke your arm just a tiny fraction, small enough so that we wont see it in the X-Ray and that fraction, when you move your hand, squeezes and ruins you muscle tissue. Thats is why you couldn't move your hand." Said the doctor

"So what do we do with it?" Asked Kathryn, looking at her shocked daughter

"We would have to go in surgically, as soon as possible, and in the meanwhile Bay can not move her hand at all. I would try to schedule the surgery for today afternoon."

Kathryn went even closer to Bay, as if she was trying to protect her

"Oh and one more thing- Bay you cant eat until the surgery. A nurse will come in soon to take some blood samples and check on you and she would tell you when the surgery is. OK?"

Kathryn nodded her head.

Bay started to cry the second the doctors came out of the room.

Kathryn tried to hug her but she couldn't because she didn't want to touch or move Bay's arm accidentally.

"What just happen?" asked Daphne

"I couldn't see the mouth of the doctor speaking! What just happened?!" She was very confused but she could see that what the doctors said wasn't good.

She wished she could standup and walk to her sister and hug her.

But she couldn't.

She sat on her bed to try and look at Bay's eyes but she got very dizzy so she lied down again.

"How did you all sleep?" Asked John as he arrived to the room

"What happened here?" he asked Daphne after seeing Kathryn and Bay hugged, crying.

"I don't know. The doctors came in and talked to them and they are crying ever since."

"What happened is" Bay started talking in her angry voice

"Regina got us into a stupid car crash and now SHE is alright but MY hand is all screwed up!" She said wiping her tears in her sleeve.

"And it is because of HER! Daphne is deaf because of HER! and somehow SHE is ok now while me and Daphne suffer!"

"Bay! stop it! now!" Said Kathryn

"We all know you are hurt, but you cannot take out your anger on other people. Do you understand me?"

Bay didn't answer

"Did you understand your mother Bay?" Supported John

"Yes" Bay finally answered.

"Now, could you tell me, calmly, what did the doctors said?" Asked john looking both at Kathryn and Bay.

Bay didn't look like she was about to talk so Kathryn explained the whole thing to John and Daphne.

When she finished, the nurse came in.

"which one of you two is Bay Kennish?" Asked the nurse, looking at the girls

"Its her" Pointed Kathryn.

Bay was still silent.

"thank you" the nurse said, approaching Bay.

"Are these your parents?" Asked the nurse kindly

"Yes we are" answered John after a few second of silence

"So one of you can come with me and her to the exam room"

"I would go" Said Kathryn looking at John

"You need to get some sleep Kathryn. Please. I can take care of this"

Kathryn nodded her head and went to sit down next to Daphne

"Lets go" said the nurse.

She helped Bay move to a wheelchair and then they left the room.

"I love you" Kathryn said to bay right before they left.

"Would you like a sandwich from the cafeteria?" Asked Kathryn

"Yes thank you"

"Ok honey I will be right back".

A few moments after Kathryn left the room Regina sat, looking straight into Daphne's eyes.

"Mom? What happened last night?" Asked Daphne

"I am so sorry" Signed Regina "I am so truly sorry"

"About what?"

"Bay was right. It is all my fault! I did this to you two! It is all my fault!"

"Mom! What's going on? you are scaring me!"

"I cant do this any more! I would just hurt you more!" Regina said.

She looked crazy

"Mom! Bay didn't mean anything she said! She was just upset about her hand! you know it!"

"She might have been upset but she was right! I DID hurt you the most! I was the one who kept you away from the Kennish's since you were four! It is because of ME that you are deaf! And now it is because of ME that Bay might not be able to draw ever again. I destroyed your life. Both of your lives"

"MOM stop it! you are talking like a crazy person! You are scaring me!"

Regina lied back down on her back, and closed her eyes.

When Kathryn came back Regina was still lying in the same position and Daphne was staring at her phone.

"I got you a Tuna sandwich"

"thanks" Daphne decided not to share what Regina told her with Kathryn

"What's on your phone?"

"Sorry what? I wasn't listening?"

"Here take your sandwich"

"Oh thanks".

"So… What's on your phone?" asked Kathryn again

"Oh, I talked to Emmet last night, and he said he might come to visit so i'm just waiting for him to call or text or something"

"Emmet? does Bay know? She would be happy if he could stop by"

"I didn't want to tell her before I was sure he would come."

"Yeah that was probably smart. Thank you" Kathryn sat down in a chair and they both started eating their sandwich.

Daphne's phone vibrated and she immediately looked at it

"How are everyone? Holding up? I will try to come around 4pm -Emmet"

"Bay will need surgery. She is devastated. Please come. For her. -Daphne"

"Surgery? When? -Emmet"

"Today. Come as soon as you can -Daphne"

"I'm ditching last period. Be there in an hour -Emmet"

"Is it Emmet?" asked Kathryn

"Would he be able to come?" she said with wishful thinking.

She wanted Bay to not worry.

"Yeah. He said his last period, um, was canceled so he will come in an hour"

"Great"

*Switched at birth*

"Don't worry honey, I am right here" said John to Bay, She was shaking.

She was afraid of needles and he saw in her eyes that she felt bad.

He wished he could have grabbed her hand but he couldn't because one hand was not allowed to move and the other hand was taken by the nurse, trying to take a blood sample from Bay.

She closed her eyes as strong as she could.

"Try to relax ok? It would be over in one second. I will count down to 1 and then I will do it. Three… Two… One… done" said the nurse.

Bay opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Now we need to go to the X-Ray room for some more testings. Your father can't come with us, do you understand?"

Bay shifted her head and looked at the nurse, then she nodded her head as saying yes.

"You can go back to the room, I will bring her back as soon as we will finish".

John stood there for a few moments, thinking if he should go or fight, but after seeing Bay's look pf approval he left and Bay and the nurse went to the X-Ray room.

"Why are you so quite?" asked the nurse "If you wouldn't talk they would make you go to psych evaluation"

Bay still didn't answer

"If you wont talk to me now we would have to do some more tests."

Bay kept being quite.

After they finished the X-Ray the nurse took Bay to her room.

"When was the last time she spoke? was it today?" Asked the nurse

"Yeah after the doctors told us about the surgery, why?" answered Kathryn

"We would like to take her for a few more test, Just to make sure she can talk and understand"

"What do you mean? of course she can talk and understand" Said Kathryn, angrily.

"Honey, they just want to make sure Bay is ok, when was the last time she did spoke for so long? think about that" Said John.

Bay was still in the chair so she and the nurse just went out.

"Can I come?" Said Kathryn, walking them out of the room

"No, sorry" Answered the nurse

"When will she be back?"

"In thirty minutes"

"OK thank you. Bay I love you honey".

When Bay and the nurse came back the nurse told John and Kathryn that Bay is ok and that she is deciding to not speak and that they should not try to make her talk.

"I need to go take Toby from school. Do you need anything from home?" John asked all five ladies.

"I guess not" answered Kathryn when no one answered.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took me such a long time to continue this story! I was very busy and uploaded two more new stories… Also, I know that in the last chapter I haven't said if Bay and Emmet were together or not so- they are together. One last thing is that I love the comments! thank you all very much.

A few moments after John left the room Emmet knocked on the door.

Daphne looked through the window and saw it was Emmet.

Bay was looking to the other side and didn't notice Daphne signing that Emmet was at the door to Kathryn and that she should go fill him in before he would come.

Kathryn went out the room without Bay noticing.

"Hey Emmet" She said when she walked out

"Can I come in?" Emmet didn't understand why Kathryn was blocking the door

"Well, I wanted to explain to you the… situation with Bay. It's complicated."

Emmet looked through the window and Saw her lying there not moving

"What's wrong?" He was worried

"Well, her hand is all damaged and she would go to surgery, sometime soon. Her hand would probably will never be exactly the same and she would not be able to draw for a long time, and even after, she would have to go to physical therapy and, well, she's not talking"

"What do you mean she's not talking?"

"Literally. Not speaking to anyone. The doctors say its a decision thing and she is fine and that we should not force her to talk if she's not ready, but just be prepared for her not answering you. Oh, and you cant touch her hand"

"And Daphne?"

"Well Daphne is much better. She has a broken knee, and she as well will go to surgery soon. Beside that she had a mild concussion but she's ok now."

"That's it?" Emmet felt relived.

He knew how much Daphne hated the hospital and wanted to go home

"Yes Emmet, thats it" Kathryn laughed

"When will they be able to go home?"

"I think Bay would have to stay longest but I think Daphne would come back home tomorrow or the day after"

"What about Regina? My mom was worried"

"I don't really know. She hasn't talked to much herself."

"Like mother like daughter" He laughed, but when he saw Kathryn wasn't laughing he stopped.

"Go in" Kathryn pointed at the door and moved so he could go in the room

Emmet ran to Bay's bed, and practically jumped above her, moving to the side she was looking at

"Emmet!" Bay said happily, surprising Kathryn

"Oh Emmet!" Bay's voice cracked and she started to cry

Emmet looked at Kathryn signing "Whats wrong?"

Kathryn answer was she didn't know.

"Bay? Honey? What's wrong?" Kathryn asked

Now Bay took her eyes off of Emmet and looked to her mother

"I cant talk to him! Or Daphne! I cant sign!"

Emmet could read her lips and understood what she was saying.

He took his hand and poked her shoulder so she would look at him

"That's ok. I can read lips" He signed

Bay, as an instinct was about to move her hand, but Kathryn saw it and stopped her

"See?" She asked, signing with one hand "I cant do it"

"Hey baby, you can do it! We are all here to support you" Kathryn was stroking Bay's hair when the tear's flow started to get worst

"I'm gonna go to talk to Daphne now ok?" Emmet asked, both Bay and Kathryn, who was now lying next to her daughter.

They both nodded at the exact same time and that made Emmet laugh

"Like mother like daughter" he whispered Kathryn

"What happened there? Bay was with her face to the other side most of the time" Daphne asked Emmet when he came and sat on her bed

"Bay is talking again"

"So why is she crying?" Daphne could see a few tear marks on Emmets shirt.

"She cant sign, thats why she's crying" he looked at the floor "She's crying because I reminded her that she couldn't sign. I shouldn't have come"

"Emmet don't do that! You know its not your fault she's crying"

"Yeah but it is still hard to see her like that. Its the first time I saw her cry… So anyway, how are you doing? I heard Regina isn't talking to much"

"She isn't. well at least not with other people. I think she feels guilty for the accident"

"That must be tough"

"Wait honey what did you just say?" Kathryn asked Daphne

"I think… I think my mom thinks it's her fault we were in the accident"

"Regina is that true?" Kathryn asked

Regina sat up, looked at Daphne, then at Bay, then at Kathryn

"When I was gone, When the doctors took me for a whole day, I was with the police"

"What do you mean with the police?"

"They think it was my fault. The accident. I have court dates, the other driver is pressing charge"

The room was silence.

"No" Bay suddenly said, causing tear drops to appear at Regina's eyes

"You cant go to jail. Mom will find you the best lawyer and he would make sure you wouldn't go to jail. You cant go to jail."


	10. Chapter 10

O/N: I haven't written anything in the longest time and I am so so sorry forgiving you guys on ANOTHER cliffhanger. please forgive me, but I am just so busy. I will try to post and write more and if I don't update a sorry don't be shy to pm me or post a comment so it would be at the top of my head! I love all of you and this fab story so keep posting amazing comments and enjoy this next chapter-

Bay opened her eyes and saw the sun shining from her bedroom window.

It has been a full month after the accident.

"Hey honey your up! And just on time!" Kathryn walked into Bay's room

"Just on time for what?" Bay asked

"We're having a 'Good Luck Party' for Regina don't you remember?"

"Oh right! today is her last court date" Bay stopped for a second, looked down and said quietly "Today they decide if it was her fault and she has to go to jail or not".

"Well, Mr. Kane, Regina's lawyer, says the odds are in our favor. On another note, how is your hand?" Kathryn approached Bay "Does it hurt?"

"No. I'm fine" Bay looked away, she was still very touchy about her hand, she didn't like people looking at it, talking about it, and mostly she hated physiotherapy.

"OK. OK. Not doing anything. Can you get dressed and come down when your ready? we're starting at eight."

As Kathryn left the room Bay looked at her clock, it was already a quarter to eight.

She then got up and looked at her closet.

She felt so angry she couldn't just take something and just put it on like she used to do.

She knew her mom was right outside the door, waiting to be asked to come in and help.

Bay was not allowed to move her hand.

She didn't have a cast anymore but she did have a long ugly brown bandage that held her hand.

Bay realized she was staring at the open closet trying to figure out was she could wear that would fit her ugly brown bandage.

She finally decided on an outfit, and, for the first time in a long time she wore it herself.

As she walked down the stairs she looked at her clock.

It was one minute to eight. She was just on time.

She went i to the living room, where she saw her mom, dad, and brother all looking out the window at Daphne trying to walk on her crutch, she wasn't used to them yet because only less then a week before she was able to get off of the wheel chair.

Behind Daphne, a worry and pale person walked.

It was Regina.

She didn't talk to much since the accident, mostly when she had to, somedays she would say good morning or good night.

"Mom?" Bay said, making every one in the room look at her

"Yeah honey?" Kathryn came closer to her young girl

"What's wrong baby?" Kathryn touched Bay's other arm, but Bay immediately took a step back and started at the floor.

Kathryn placed one finger under Bay's chin and pushed her head gently up so Bay would look at her

"It's just that, um, what if the trail would go badly? what if Regina would be found guilty?" Bay said as she looked straight at her mother's eyes

The silent felt like it lasted for forever.

It was like no one breathed.

Everyone thought about that same thought as Bay but no one was brave enough or honest enough to say it out loud and no one expected it to happen.

To everyone's surprised the first person to talk was Toby.

"Daphne would move to our house. It will be OK"

Bay knew he was trying to calm her down but it didn't work, luckily, John started to talk

"If Regina would be guilty, and would be sent to jail, not to do community work or anything, then we'll appeal and we will fight for her. Daphne will stay in this house and we will meet Regina." John said

Bay was still uncomfortable

"What ever happened today Bay, she, and all of us, and Daphne, we will support each other no matter what. You know that right?" Kathryn said, and in her wise motherly saying she calmed Bay down just in time when Daphne came in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey!" Kathryn welcomed Daphne and Regina

"Mom made Regina's favorite, Empanadas" Toby said

The rest of the diner went quietly with more then the usual amount of small talk.

It seemed as if it was just another usual morning.

When the doorbell rang all of the conversations stopped at once, but no one moved toward the door.

The doorbell was sound again.

Regina got up, and went to the door.

Before opening it she looked at all of her family sitting in that table.

She knew how today will go.

There were two possibilities-one good and one bad.

It seemed as if all of the people in the room had the same though.

They all hoped for the best, yet no one knew how today would really go.

She opened the door, and, not to anyone's surprise, her lawyer was there.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asked

"No. Does that really matter?" Regina half laughed

"Not really. Sorry."

"Well, lets start this thing" The lawyer said.

Regina hugged everyone.

The lawyer went out to his car and opened the door, signing her they need to leave.

She looked at her two girls, maybe for the last time for a long time.

They looked at her.

It felt like the world stopped.

Everyone just stood there for a moment.

No one talked.

No one moved.

You could hear the wind whispering.

Maybe trying to comfort the sad family.

Regina lowered her look.

She sighed " I LOVE YOU" and got in the black car.

Then the car left.

The next couple of hours the rest of the family sat in front of the TV.

Not talking, just sitting and staring at the TV.

A phone rang.

It was the house phone.

John was the first to get up.

He did not notice all of the hopeful and tearful eyes that were looking at him.

Or at least he did not want to notice them.

"Hello?" He said

"John?" Regina said, she sounded happy.

He smiled

"I only got community service. That's it! I'm free!"

He breathed.

Suddenly it felt like he didn't breath until now.

When they saw his reaction all of the household relaxed.

They knew it was going to be fine now.

They knew that they will all be alright.


End file.
